


The General and the Slave

by Enednoviel



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky & Hutch in Roman gear, pencil, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and the Slave




End file.
